unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shady Koopa/Archive 1:Friends, BTK, Sysops and PUDDING!!! Lulz.
U copied me! * U copied my text * U copied my background * and... everything else1 this does not mean that I'm angry. I'm happy instead. The reason: I have fans! Yay!!!!! LOLZ11!! I have fans!!! The hater in Wikia 18:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I RLY enjoyed the race!!! Will we do it tomorrow? At 6pm (1+GMT)? I loved it!!! Who is this girl? Luena or something. Please play tomoroww!!! The hater in Wikia 20:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC) 'K, I 'll play with ya FOO' Can we send a dozen of messages to each other first? Anyway, were ya suprised when I won? Ya souldny be, coz I told ya I was good but ya're fast as well! My bro wants to play as well, FOO' and he's quite rubbish y'know. See ya at 8! (Remeber, I can't use slang there coz my parentz are watching... The hater in Wikia 18:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) (I wonder y ev'ry 1 hatez me FOO',) OKS Letsa play MKW but first wait 10 minutes to my friends stop playin' on da wii console do you have msn account FOO' and what is FOO'? FOO' Cube Game 18:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) FOO is FOO! FOO! (just sayin hi cause I feel like it) Alex25 I'm sorry, but we just didn't want Slime articles in the first place. Mr. Guy 00:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Fine. I'll let this one slip. Mr. Guy 00:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) PLANNING AGAINST UNMARIO WIKI?! Mr.Guy deletes everything, even good stuff! He curses at people! Alex25 You understand now. Alex25 I restored the second WHOA! game (And did a small rewrite). Mr. Guy 19:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I have a question: Do you want to join the UnPokemon Wikia? You won't have to register, as it's another Wikia Wiki. Mr. Guy 22:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) A link's on my page. Join it, it's good! :) Alex25 Mr.Guy wants to know do you like unpokemon and are you going to edit regularly. Visit Zeldumb. Alex25 Yes, another recruit on zeldumb! Gettin closer to becoming an admin. Anyway ill tell mr.guy. Alex25 You're now a sysop! Mr. Guy 19:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) There's no one else as responsible as you... Here. Now. Congrats, new sysop! Im sure you will do a great job Cube Shame. Ill tell you if I find vandalism k. WHOA WHOA WHOA LOLOLOLOLOL LOL, internet! Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 20:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cant watch it, I use my phone to go online cause I dont have the internet yet. what is it? Im that Alex25 guy everyone likes!!! 23:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Can I be Rollback? Does O RLY mean oh really (just checking to be sure). Im that Alex25 guy everyone likes!!! 23:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) My daddy says Super Princess Daisy is real cause he works in Japan ha! Peachycakes 10:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ban metaknight**metroid! He cursed on talk:donkey kong and hes been harrasing Mr.Guy k. Luigi wannabee 25 22:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) And making dumb pages that I have now marked for delete. Luigi wannabee 25 22:12, 1 November 2008 (UTC) And he is unmarking them... Luigi wannabee 25 22:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I'm surprised I was not given a say in this... ah well. Just, consult me in the future. I have been a sysop a lot longer. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) 'K, I'll be back only if you'll be nice to me, FOO' lolz11 I see that everyone is missing me... good, coz that's what I wanted (Can I please have a nice suprise for my birthday?) I'm gonna tell ya 1 thing: If you'll be nice to me then I will make this stub a funny place, 'K? So, give me all the positive comments on my page NAUGH!!!! The hater in Wikia 17:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ... you want me to come back?! The heck is wrong with you?!?!?! Oh My God What the !!?!?!!1!!exclamation!!!1!!!!!111!oneIm Alex25, King of Randomness!]] Say Hi to me! 19:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) THE ULTIMATE SPELL I USE THE ULTIMATE SPELL TO MAKE LINKZELDA APPEAR, GO LOL WHOA ROFL L33T N00B PWN HAXZORZ PWNZORZGIRL! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) LINKZELDAS KID IS ON MARIOWIKI SO IM GOING TO GO TROLL IN A SEARCH FOR HER REMEMBER ME!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC) HAHA I GOT BLOCKED ON UNMARIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 21:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) DUDE! An infinity block makes sense. It's a block FOREVER. Makes way more sense. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) No way, 1000000000 year blocks pwn infinity! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) But they're POINTLESS. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:35, 10 November 2008 (UTC) But theyre funny somehow :P Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I know, insulting Mr.Guy was a dumb idea. And on an earlier message I said I was banned here by accident, it was really on mariowiki. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 18:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I heard u liekz mudkipz. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 18:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) BTK IS A HACKER?! Well it shouldn't effect me Im using my phone. P.s. What country are you from? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I understand, just asking cause when you were planning races with BTK (*shudder*) you chose the time in gmt. Anyway, whats up. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) People come and go. Maybe he retired the Mario Wiki, so he left this place too... Mr. Guy 20:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) K, want to make some userboxes? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh... I'll make you one, any requests? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:59, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Done! Have a look at it, Template:Eviluser. Your welcome. Any more you want? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dont know. Sorry, but I'll talk tommorow, my phones about to run out of credit. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I looked, what am I looking for? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I support your cause but remember it could just be a sick joke. And I dont know how to promote people, ask Mr.Guy. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Want anymore userboxes? (p.s. Havnt found linkzelda, got banned on mariowiki HAHAHAHAHAHA) Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:23, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cube for suggesting me for rollback, appreciate it! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I AM RUDNICKI!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Nah, just kidding, im Aluigi (and Peachycakes Version.A (my sockpuppet (I like brackets)))! Who is Rudnicki? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 20:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Why dont you ask the people from the forums about him then? Or are you banned? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 20:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki? He is a troll on the MarioWiki Forums. He doesn't TRUELY spam, yet he comes up woth crazy ideas, like the Mushroom Kingdom's on Earth. What truely got him banned in the first place was sayying random things in CAPS LOCK. He started sockpuppeting to get his account back. He also makes alot of users laugh. However, his more recent sockpuppets are less popular. Mr. Guy 22:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) And here's some important quotes from me on the Forums... ...Here's another file from UnMario, a deleted page... "Kool_Koopa was considered as spammer in MarioWiki Forum. Kool_Koopa was spamming just for 2 months and it (I can't say neither he or she) got banned for saying (BEEP) (and wanted to become '''a legend like Rudnicki'.) When Kool_Koopa got banned, it moved to this Wikia (heard from MK News) and... PANIC!!! OMG KOOL_KOOPA IS AMONG US!!! OH NOEZ!!! LOLZ11!! This means that KK thinks that Rudniki's spamming for the heck of it! Not to bring crazy ideas here! I'll study more about this person and her mysterious friends, and find out more about Rudnicki....'' The truth about Mario is (In BTK's opinion.) that he was *BEEP* This scandal's a bad one, and we have to find out everything before its too late... Mr. Guy 22:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC) 'K. I'll remove the message you posted, 'K? 'K. I'm making tons of edits too conceal our plans on Recent changes... HEY IM NAVI AND IM SERIOUSLY OBNOXIOUS AND ANNOYING!!! Good theories but what makes you think rudnicki would come here? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) What? Wait, do you mean BTK and Rudnicki are working together? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) K, ill go look for anything about BTK AKA Kool Koopa on mariowiki. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Go to the end of her user page and there is a link I think. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC)